Mixed Fates
by EpicMack
Summary: Valentina Rose Schreave has always lived in the castle, but now something outside the massive walls and gates has caught her attention. Her parents are the King and Queen of Illea, King Maxon and Queen America. Valentina has always been naïve about the world. That is, until she met Milo. Will this mysterious boy catch her heart or will he fade away from her life?
1. Meeting the Stranger

**Hey guys its EpicMack! Here is something to help you: epicflamingninja and I, Mackenzielifeblade, are working together on this story. We hope you like this interesting crossover about the daughter of one and the son of another. This book is a mix of The Selection and the Goddess Test Series! Well here is Mixed Fates Summary:**

Valentina Rose Schreave has always lived in the castle, but now something outside the massive walls and gates has caught her attention. Her parents are the King and Queen of Illea, King Maxon and Queen America. Valentina has always been naïve about the world. That is, until she met Milo. Will this dark and mysterious boy catch her heart or will he just end up like every other man she has met?

** Chapter 1: Meeting the Stranger**

** By: MackenzieLifeblade **

** Valentina's POV**

My name is Valentina Rose Schreave. I'm the daughter of King Maxon and Queen America. I have blue eyes and red hair, like my mother. Mother says I get my face from my father, but everyone says I am like a mini-America. I am like what my mom was before The Selection. I. Hate. Dresses. End of story. But my father, being the King, forces me to wear them. I am the rebellious type, as most people would say. Today I thought it would be a good idea to get away from the castle and go see my kingdom.

I was walking a long the Castes 4/5 when a guard saw me. I know what you're thinking: _What's so wrong about a guard seeing you? _Well, this is what's wrong: they will send me back to mother and father for another hour of tea lessons or something stupid like that. I ran as fast as I could past them and silently hoped that they would not notice me. Thankfully, I slipped out of their view.

I was running past the Castes of 7/8 when I heard a new, but powerful voice say: "Why are you running? Is someone trying to hurt you?"

I stopped and looked to see who the voice belonged to. There stood a young man. He was breathtakingly gorgeous, with longish black hair flowing up and back from his broad forehead. His olive skin made me guess that he either spent a lot of time outside or came from somewhere more southern and sun baked than Illea. And the eyes that stared back into my own were as blue as the sea, lined with thick lashes. My heart lurched within my chest and it felt like someone had squeezed all the air out of my lungs. In spite of myself I couldn't break his intense gaze.

Finally he did. I was instantly suspicious. "Are you talking to me?" I ask using the voice I use when I don't like people.

"Why yes I am." He says in reply with a tone that said he was highly respected. "Now answer my question: Why were you running?"

"I am running away from the guards. They wish to take me home to my mother and father, but I don't want to." I say in reply.

"Why don't you want to go home? If I could go home and see my mother and father I certainly would." He said.

"What do you mean 'If you could go home'?" I ask.

He starts to fidget with the hem of his shirt, it looks silk. _Looks as if he's rich,_ I thought. I wondered if he was a 1 or 2. "Father sent me here to meet more people. Let's just say he is scary when he gets angry, therefore I had to do this so he won't get angry."

I look at him. "Does your father not like you?" I ask.

He looks at me with surprise in his eyes. "Where did you get that from?" he asks me.

"From the way you speak of your father it sounds as if your father doesn't like you either."

"My father loves me enough to rip the world apart if I get hurt or killed."

I blinked at how he described his parents. They sounded very odd "He would tear the world apart for you?"

Definitely trying to avoid my question, he looked at the sky. "Its darks out; shouldn't you be getting home?" he asked.

I looked up and was surprised at how late it was. "I do have to get going. I'm sorry but do you mind if I leave?" I asked.

He looked at me weirdly. "A beautiful girl walking alone at night might be a bad decision. Should I walk you home walk you home?"

I looked at him. "I don't think it's a good idea. The guards will think you tried to hurt me if I go home with you in tow."

He smiles. "What is it because I wear black? My father wears black and no one casts him out. Then again no one would dare cast out someone as scary as him."

I began walking, with him beside me, towards the palace. "You know a lot about me, now tell me about you." I say.

He smiled. "My name is Milo. I am the son of Henry and Kate. The color I love the most is black, like my father. I get my eyes from my mother and my hair from my father. Well I get the hair color from my father the way my hair waves is from my mother. As you can tell my family is royalty, but just any royalty. My family is, well, abnormal. Now you know my name tell me yours."

I smiled. "My name is Valentina. My friends all call me Tina though. I am the daughter of King Maxon and Queen America. The color I love the most is… well… I don't have one. Everyone says I am a small version of my Mother. I am the Princess of Illea. I am – What are you looking at?"

He stares at me, surprise in his face. "You are the Princess?" he asks

I stare at him with a critical eye. "Yes, I am. Why?" I ask.

"Nothing. Ah, here is the palace." He says gesturing to the gate in front of us. I reached for the handle when I remembered something.

_The gates close and lock at sundown._ I stared up at the gate in horror.

"What's wrong?" Milo asked.

I look at him. "All of the gates lock at night fall. We're trapped out here and we have no where to go for the night. The streets of Illea are extremely unsafe at night and we need help or shelter soon before the Eights start to roam the streets."

**Dun-dun-dun! What do you think will happen? Will Valentina get the gates open? And what about the mysterious boy, Milo? Is he to be trusted? Find out in the next chapter by epicflamingninja. **


	2. Rescuing a Redhead

**Hey guys, EpicMack is back! It's my turn to write and I am so happy about it. My username is epicflamingninja, but my real name is Mari and this chapter will be courtesy of me! Before I start, I would like to give a nice round of applause to MackenzieLifebl for writing an amazing first chapter and agreeing to be writing partners with me. Here is chapter 2 of**_**Mixed Fates**_

**Chapter 2: Rescuing a Redhead**

**By: epicflamingninja**

**Milo's POV**

"All of the gates lock at night fall. We're trapped out here and we have nowhere to go for the night. The streets of Illea are extremely unsafe at night and we need help or shelter soon, before the Eights start to roam the streets." She wailed.

I saw the look of pure horror on Valentina's face after she had said that, and I knew that she was terrified. The girl stared at the pointed gates with an empty gaze and since I was the son of the death god, I could feel the sadness radiating off her body.

"What can I do?" I said.

"Milo, there is nothing that you can do. The gates have an electromagnetic force that will instantly pulverize us if we touch them at this hour. If we attempt to climb the walls, the guards will shoot at us. Calling for help will do no good either, seeing as the walls have a sound blocker built inside. We are stuck out here indefinitely!" She cried.

"What if I can do something?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean: what if I can find someone to help us, maybe give us a warm bed for the night," I said, avoiding the fact that I just almost told her about my godliness which would have been a bad thing to start the night with.

"That would be wonderful, but no person in their right mind would give away their house to 2 kids under the age of 20." She pointed out.

"Does your mother have any relatives that live outside the castle?" I asked her.

"Yea, but how did you know that? You're freaking me out..."

"Long story, Where do they live?" I asked.

"Um, ever heard of stranger danger…" She retorted.

"No. We need to get to that house as fast as possible! Where do they live Valentina?"

"Don't call me that Milo! How dare you disrespect the princess of Illea!"

"Princess? You act like a boy and you seem to hate your home country. Now give me the address before the homeless people come take you away." I demanded for the last the time.

All of the sudden she turned to look me in the eye and said with the most defiance that I had heard yet, "Leave. Leave now. That is an order given by Princess Valentina Rose Schreave of Illea and must be obeyed by law. If these official rules are broken then jailing or a death penalty will be enforced. Stated in the 'Rules of Illea' part two chapter 45. LEAVE...NOW!"

I was going to go, but I knew that she would not stand a chance around here at night. So I did the only thing that I could think of: I ran up to her in a hug-like position and gripped her sides as hard as possible.

As soon as we made contact, we transported to the place where I suspected that her grandparents lived.

The streets of caste five were filled with stray cats, skinny beggars, and pounds of trash. Valentina was struggling as I suspected, but I needed her to cooperate.

"Tina, I need you to calm down and tell me the exact place where your grandparents live!"

"Get off of me! How did you know to take us here?"

"We don't have time for that right now! Where do they live?"

I tried to hurry her answer, but she was as stubborn as an ox. I guessed that being a princess could really take a toll on someone. She was standing there, staring at me as if waiting for me to say something more.

"Tina, we need to go! I can sense the Eights moving in toward us! Give me their street address, NOW!"

"Fine, 468 Five Lane, Mr. Pushy. What's the rush anyway?"

I pointed to the darkness and out came a strangely skinny boy in front and many other weak looking people behind him. They all had weapons.

"They are the rush and the problem. They cannot know who you are or they might try to kid-nap you and hold you for ransom."

"Ok, I can see where you are coming from. What is our chance of making it out of here alive?"

"We have got a one hundred percent chance," I whispered. I was going to have to use my powers to defend myself and Tina.

"Are you crazy? It's a 20 to 2 ratio! We have almost no chance."

"Tina, listen to me. I want you to close your eyes and when I tell you to open them, you need to grab onto my shirt as fast as possible, ok?"

"But, what about-"

"Tina, just close your eyes," I interrupted. She did as I asked for once and shut her eyes. Meanwhile, the hunger deranged crowd had formed a circle around us with their weapons raised.

Quick as lightening, I shot a few surges of black power out of my hands, sending the first layer of them flying through the air. The others in the group looked surprised, but turned back to us in an instant. Thankfully, Tina still had her eye lids shut. If it was a fight they wanted, it was a fight they would get.

I ran up toward one particularly tall man and kicked him in the shin. At the same time another black blast came from my hands. The group around him looked shocked to see him in so much pain. My calculations had been correct: he was the leader.

"What are you getting at kid?"

"Just leave us alone!"

"Who is that pretty little girl you got over there? I could have sworn that I've seen her before," the tall leader cackled.

"That's none of your business. Let us leave and I won't have to break another bone in your body."

"No can do. We Eights need 2 things: food and money. Sad thing is that we don't have either and I have a sure feeling that the 2 of you can give us both."

"Have it your way then." I mumbled as I could feel all of my energy circling inside my chest. The root of my power was my heart and I felt it growing stronger. When I opened my palms a black fog came over the crowd, surrounding them. Some people screamed, but most just look bewildered at the fact that this seemingly regular boy had just defeated them all.

My palms closed and the fog started to suck the skinny people inside it. It would not kill the people, just transport them far away. By the looks of them though, they were extremely angry. In less than a minute they were all gone along with the powers I had used over them.

"Tina, open your eyes."

"Oh my gosh. they are all gone? That was so fast Milo!"

I smiled. "Yes, it was. C'mon, grab onto my shirt now."

Transportation was easy as usual and we made it to 468 Five Lane safely. We walked up to the door and knocked.

"Who is it," Came an elderly voice from inside the old house.

"Grandma, it's Tina!" An excited squeal came from the opposite side of the door as a series of locks were unhooked. It swung open and the first thing that she noticed was me.

"Tina, who is this?" Tina's grandmother asked.

"This is Milo, he brought me here because I was out roaming and the gates closed before I got back." she explained as I thanked the gods that she had not mentioned our run-in with the Eights.

"How sweet! Well I'm guessing that you both need a placed to sleep?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am," I said with my most polite voice possible.

"Certainly! Come inside and I will see if I have a night gown for you Tina."

"Grandma, I don't need a nightgown," Tina said as she rolled her eyes and followed her inside the house.

"Your mother would have said the same thing and look where she is now: Queen of Illea. My baby girl is the Queen of Illea!"

"Grandma Singer, please don't cry." Tina begged.

"Sorry honey. I just always regret having rejected being moved up to a Two after America won the Selection. Why did I do that?"

"Because you love your job and your house. Now I know that you want to keep talking, but Milo and I are tired. Can we just get a bed and sleep?"

"Over my dead body! You will sleep on the couch and Mr. Milo will sleep in America's old bed," she retorted, "If you will just come right this way Milo, I will show you where you will be sleeping."

I followed her to a bedroom that was empty except for a plain bed with a dark iron frame. I guessed that this was Tina's mother's old room.

"Oh, this room brings out such good memories," she said, her tone sad. When her gaze landed on my vacant expression, she quickly changed her tone of voice, "Sorry, I just miss her so much."

"I understand Mrs. Singer. I have been on a trip by myself for a while now. It gets very lonely sometimes."

"Oh…"

"Well thank you for all your kindness and help, but I think that I should get some rest for the night."

"Yes, what time should I wake you up?"

"I usually wake myself up around 9 o'clock if that's alright."

"That will be fine. Goodnight Milo," She whispered as her hand closed around the door knob and closed it behind her.

Today had been very odd. I had met a redheaded girl who seemed nice, but had an attitude. She later told me that she was the princess of this country, which had shocked me. A little while later, I battled against some hungry Eights to save our butts. And now we were falling asleep at her grandparents' house. Funny how fate takes you where you never thought you could go.

My door cracked open a few minutes later and in walked the Majesty herself.

"Hey Milo, I just wanted to say goodnight. And, um, thanks for saving my life out there."

"Sure Tina. It was really nothing." I say.

"Yes it was. I would be locked up somewhere if it weren't for you and whatever the heck you did while my eyes were closed. What did you do anyway?"

"Um, I'd rather not share at the moment. Maybe some other time…"

"Ok... well, good night," she muttered as she turned to go, but all of the sudden she doubled back around and ran over to me on the side of the bed.

Our eyes locked for what felt like a day, but it was only around a minute. Her blue made my blue melt like ice. We stared into the space of each others eyes and felt something.

In unison, we reached in to kiss each other. All the events of this evening had gone away inside my mind and only joy and love remained. I wondered if this was what it was like for my parents. If it was as extraordinary as this, the moment was perfect and I would remember it for the rest of my eternal life, no matter what happened.

**Story: 1,882**

**AN: 84**

**All Together: 1,969**


	3. The Kiss and His Parents

**Hey guys! Its MackenzieLifebl. I'm so sorry for the delay. I had a MASSIVE test on Friday I had to study for along with a few other tests during the week since I only have 3 more weeks of school we are studying for the CTBS test. It's a private school equivalent of FCAT. But anyways back to the story. **

**Chapter 3: The Kiss and His Parents**

**By MackenzieLifebl**

**Valentina's POV**

"Okay... well goodnight." I murmured and turnedto go but I couldn't leave without turning around one more time.

I saw him watching me and couldn't help but run over to him. As our eyes locked I couldn't help but feel as if I was falling into his eyes. As if I could look at him for my whole life and still not find the bottom of them.

Before I knew what I was doing I was leaning forward to kiss him. At the time I didn't know he was leaning forward as well. When our lips met it felt like everything was falling into place.

I leaned forward, wrapping my arms around his neck, and fell into the kiss. I felt his lips press firmer into mine. I wanted more. I never wanted it to end. But all too soon Milo pulled away from me, breaking the kiss. I noticed I had gotten so lost in the kiss I had climbed onto his lap, with my legs wrapped around his waist. Milo looked at me and I could see he didn't want the kiss to end either but he also didn't want something to happen that we'd both regret.

"'Night." Milo said as I smiled and gave him another quick peck on the lips

"'Night." I whispered and slipped out of the room.

NEXT DAY

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and Milo sitting next to me. I smiled when I saw him.

"Hey." I said smiling at the same time as him.

"Hey," he says. "You grandmother told me to wake you up and tell you breakfast is ready."

"Okay let me get ready." I reply.

I get up and run into the bathroom. I take a shower, brush my teeth, and comb my hair. By than I remembered I don't have any clothes but my ones from yesterday. I groan. Great, I would have to wear my dirty, Eight swelling smelling clothes.

"Grandma, do you have any of moms old clothes here?" I call out.

"Yes dear, they are in your mom's old closet in her old room." She yells in reply.

I wrapped myself in a towel and ran upstairs to my mom's old room expecting Milo to be downstairs. I made it to the top of the steps but, I heard powerful voices from his room.

"…but dad, please. Just speak with her and you'll understand," said Milo.

"If you father won't speak with her I will," came a female voice that was no less strong than Milo's.

"No, Kate, not know. We will speak with her parents first before either of us speak with her. For all we know she could be a trouble maker," said a very deep voice. I feared that they were talking about me. After all, I was the only trouble maker I knew.

I couldn't help it anymore, I opened the door to see a very pretty woman, with crystal blue eyes like Milo's, look at me with surprise sprayed across her tan face. Her brown hair flowed down to her waist and was curly at the end. The man next to her was 'magazine cover' perfect with hair the color of a midnight with no stars. He had eyes that were the color of a moon that was almost constantly swirling.

I was just about to say something when Milo stood up and said "Hey Valentina. These are my parents. My mother, Kate, and father, Henry."

I looked at them and couldn't help but feel calm around his mother. _Wait._ I thought. "These are your parents? They look as if there your siblings."

The man, Henry I assumed, decided to say something. "Thank you," he said with obvious shock and confusion plastered on his gorgeous face.

"How old are you two anyways?" I ask.

"Older than we look," answered Henry. **(GODDESS TEST REFERENCE)**

Than I noticed Milo blushing and I look at him. "What?" I ask

"Um… you're wearing nothing but a towel…" he says.

I began blushing. "Well maybe that's because I thought you would be down stairs. I came up here to grab some clothes from my moms old closet and get dressed for breakfast," I retort and see his blush deepen. I smile to his parents. "If you would like something to eat you could go downstairs and tell my grandma. She can make you some extra pancakes." I say.

Kate smiles. "Thank you dear, I think me and my husband will go down there now. Oh and Milo, remember the rules your father gave you when you left to come here," she says, leaving me baffled as she walked out the door.

I look at Milo and say "So those are your parents. They look so young."

He smiles. "Yea, everyone in my family looks younger than their age except for Uncle Walter. He looks almost his age." His smile turns sad. "I wish I could see my cousin James. I miss him along with cousin Irene."

I sit down on the bed momentarily forgetting about the towel and letting go of it to lean back. When I feel the towel beginning to slip though, I grab it and hold it up, blushing. "Who are they? Your family I mean. How many are in your family and who are they?"

"Well," says Milo. "There's Walter, the head of the family, and then his brother and my other uncle, Phillip, who is like the head swimmer of the family. Than there's dad, the outcast if you would say. Than there's my mom's mom Diana. She has some prize winning peppers. Than there's Sofia, the kindest one of the family. Than Dylan and Nicholas who are brothers and sons of Walter and his deceased wife Calliope. Dylan is the one in the family who picks the most fights and Nicholas is the one who makes things with tools. Nicholas was married to Ava who is also deceased. Ava was also one of the kindest in the family but she was the only one who believed mom and dad would get married when everyone else thought they would, as you would say, break up. Then there's James. He's troublemaker of the family and likes to steal things but always gives them back after a millennium or so. Theo is the musician of the family and loves singing and writing songs and playing EVERY instrument. Then there is his twin Ella who hates guys and wants nothing to do with them. She may be very wise in thinking that! Then there is Irene, the brains of the family. She knows every language there is to know, every subject and has invented a lot of things. And last but not least there is Xander. He is also known as the drinker and partier in the family," he finally finishes with an exasperated sigh.

"That was the most confusing five minutes of my entire life. All I caught was age, instrument, and peppers. That is some big family you got there. My parents almost never talk about my relatives, although I do know who my aunts and uncles are," I said with as much OCD as I possibly could. I also can be confusing when I try.

Silence from the Milo side of the bed.

I stare at him blankly and finally I am able to say something. "Was last night a dream?" I ask.

He looks at me funny. "I just told you everything about my family and you want to know if last night was a dream? Ok, well, no, it wasn't. Otherwise we would have had the same dream. Wait, what did you dream?" He asks.

"I dreamt you kissed me," I whisper.

He stares at me for a minute than comes closer, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me in tight. "No, that wasn't a dream then. If it was then we definitely had the same dream," he said leaning in even closer than before. "But we can make it real if you want. Or perhaps reenact some of it," he whispers.

I smile "Heck yea, I want it real," I say probably a bit louder than I should have.

He leans closer, his lips brushing mine for a second. Then, before I can say any thing more, he pushes them hard on mine. I felt his tongue swipe my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I let him in.

Before the kiss got deeper, I heard his mother's voice of the other side of the door, "Milo let the poor girl get dressed in peace,"she said with as much motherly sweetness as possible.

Milo pulled back, but never let me go. "See you at breakfast, my beautiful Tina," he said as he left the room. All I could think about while I was grabbing some of mom's old clothes was that kiss and the look in his eye. It said that he had found something he has been looking for a long time.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry this chapter is late I just had a hard time with a review on my other story that just made me get so mad. I almost threw a book at my screen… again… and that's another story for another time. Hehe, reminds me when I threw deathly hallows hard cover at my brother when he called me fat… anyways thanks for reading! Next chapter will be done by epicflamingninja**


	4. Accusation at the Castle

**Hey guys! Its yours truly: epicflamingninja. I am super sorry for the delay of this next chapter. I am in a musical and we have shows on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday of this week, but after that I will be done. This week has been referred to as 'Hell Week' part 2 on the drama side of the world. If you have ever been in a show, play, or musical, you have felt the pain that I am going through: Practices till 8:00 at night, costume fittings, make-up, remembering dance moves & song lyrics, the directer screaming at any person who is out of line, and all that fun stuff. Welcome to 'Hell Week'! Please have mercy relentless viewers of fanfiction! Anyway, enough of my highly over-stated life and on to what you really are reading this for. **

**Chapter 4: Accusation at the Castle **

**By: epicflamingninja**

**Milo's POV **

After breakfast my parents left. Thanks the gods. They were making Tina a bit paranoid and I could see why. Poor kid. My mother was exposed to the rest of my family at age 18, but Tina is only 15. Long story short, I was so glad that they left. No more annoying, overbearing parents in my way. Of course, I knew that they were watching my every move with their odd devices for people scoping. Out of all the parents in world, I had to get stuck with the gods!

I was in Tina's mom's old room when there was a knock on the door. "Milo, it's time to go. Tina needs to get home." Voiced Mrs. Singer.

"Ok, I will be right out."

I gathered up my freshly cleaned clothes and walked down the wooden staircase. Tina was waiting by the front door looking impatient.

"I swear that they have already burnt down Illea looking for me! We need to go. NOW!"

"Ok, calm down princess," I said with a sarcastic tone.

"Milo, seriously. Stop calling me princess. I hate being called that."

"Oh, I know."

"Come on, lets get out of here," she said as we open the door, thanked her grandparents and left.

What we saw outside was complete and utter chaos.

There were posters that read:

**PRINCESS VALENTINA ROSE SCHREVE HAS BEEN REPORTED MISSING! COME TO THE CASTLE IMMEDIATELY WITH ANY INFORMATION OR KNOWLEDGE REGARDING THIS INCIDENT. A REWARD WILL BE GIVEN TO WHOMEVER FINDS THE PRINCESS AND HER CAPTOR**

Townspeople were searching everywhere and heavily armed guards were patrolling the streets.

"Well, this looks fun, but I think that you should do the creepy disappearing thing that you did yesterday and get us out of here!"

"Sure thing," I whispered as I gripped her shirt and made us float into the air as an invisible force swept us into an atmosphere of nothingness.

We re-appeared at the gate of the castle where crowds of people were surrounding the gates. Some were holding the flyers in disgust, others had people dressed up as Tina, and there were even some that I recognized as the Eights from last night.

Before I could react, guards swarmed me at the sight of me gripping Tina's shirt. They probably thought that I had captured her.

Tina fought against the hold of the guards and tried to get them to let go of me. "STOP! He didn't hurt me! Please! Let go of him!" she wailed as she was picked up and carried through the gates, "He is innocent! Let me explain! Please don't kill him!" Then she was gone.

Someone punched me in the gut and I was caught off my game. I wanted to throw fire at them, but exposing my powers would only make me seem more guilty. Another blow knocked me to the cobblestone street with a wail of fake pain. Gods cannot feel real pain except for a few instances.

This time there was a kick to my head. That would have probably knocked out a real human, so I pretended to stay limp on the ground. After that, I was taken by the fold of my shirt and dragged across a grass courtyard. My head was pounding and I was still slightly afraid of what they might attempt to do to me even though there is no possible way that it could actually hurt me.

For about 4 minutes, I am carted over different surfaces on the ground. Finally, the men around me all slow to a stop and I hear the jingling of keys. I moan to let them know that I am awake.

"What are you doing with me?"

No one speaks up.

"I asked you a question!"

"Shut up kid! The king is angry with you which means that we must be as well." retorted that guard nearest to me.

"All I did was save the princess' life when she was out at night and surrounded by a large bloodthirsty group of Eights! I had no idea that was a crime!"

"You what?" It was a younger soldier who spoke up this time. He had stepped out of their tight line to address me.

"You heard me. I fought off Eights. Alone. No weapons either."

"That is incredible!"

"Sergeant Mannord, we do not show mercy to our prisoners." said the nearest guard. "Get back in formation!"

"Sir, yes Sir! Please excuse my behavior."

"Prisoner," the nearest one, clearly the leader, said obviously talking to me. I did not respond. I was no one's property.

"If you are talking to me, I suggest you use different title."

"Who are you to say that to me?"

"I am certainly more important than you. From where I'm from, You are a nonentity compared to me."

"Shut your mouth! If you don't stop talking like that I'll have your execution date moved to today!"

I gulped with mock terror, "Execution?"

"Did you really think that you could get away from a public death considering you captured the princess?"

"For the last time: I saved her life 2 different times, so I don't want to hear any more 'what you did to the princess' because, sure, I was with her, but I did not do anything worthy of execution!"

"I don't care!"

"Obviously."

"This conversation is over. Guards, take him to his cell for the night."

A chorus of 'Sir, yes Sir's' came from the mouths of the people around me followed by arms lifting me from the pebbled ground and into a walking position.

I awoke on the floor of a smelly jail room. Locked away. I wonder how it came to this: spending my days and nights in this place, waiting for death to finally take over. Hold on, I am a freakin' god! I can totally get out of here. I probably should not expose that just yet though, so I wait patiently for someone to give me dinner.

Just then, the door opens and I pray for food, but Tina comes inside instead. Even better than food.

"Milo! Oh God, what have they done to you?"

"Tina, calm down. I am ok. I am strong, remember? The only way someone can hurt me is if they take you away from me." I say.

"I may look crumpled, beaten, and weak, but the inside of me is quite the opposite."

"I am so sorry Milo. I knew that this would happen. I just thought that it would take a bit longer for them to realize that I was not there."

"It's ok. What about you? What has happened since I have been asleep?"

"After the men pulled me through the gates, they locked me in my room. I was banging at the door until I found a secret passageway built inside of my armchair. Through there, I was transported to the kitchen and one of the maids escorted me to the dungeon to find you. My parents still think that I am in my room."

"Wow, you sure know how to get what you want."

"Yes, yes I do."

"Come here. I need a kiss from my beautiful girl," I said as she walked toward the cell door that kept us apart.

We kissed hard because it could be along time before it happened again. I broke first.

"Tina," I said, "I need some sleep and so do you."

"Ok. Goodnight Milo! I will try as I can to make my father release you. I love you."

"I'll love you until my heart stops beating. Goodnight Tina."


	5. A Talk With My Parents

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't gotten this up for so long. I was grounded up until yesterday and then I couldn't go on the PC because it was my brother's day. I tried writing it on my nook and tried to send it... yea not a good idea. Also Flash back will be in italics. So anyways I finally bring you the latest chapter in ****_Mixed Fates _**

**Chap 5: Talk With My Parents **

After I left Milo's cell I knew I had to talk to Mother and Father. But all I could think about was what Milo had said to me.

_I had just commanded the guards to open the cell door when I saw what Milo looked like. He was covered in bruises and as far as I know he could have gotten a broken rib. _

_When I saw all of his bruises I couldn't help but say "Milo! Oh God, what have they done to you?"_

_He smiled and said in reply "Tina, calm down. I am ok. I am strong, remember? The only way someone can hurt me is if they take you away from me. I may look crumpled, beaten, and weak, but the inside of me is quite the opposite."_

_I couldn't help but begin to cry when I noticed that all of this happened because of me._

_"I am so sorry Milo. I knew that this would happen. I just thought that it would take a bit longer for them to realize that I was not there." I said._

_Again he smiled. "It's ok. What about you? What has happened since I have been asleep?"_

_I frowned, remembering what had happened, and once I found how to word it I said "After the men pulled me through the gates, they locked me in my room. I was banging at the door until I found a secret passageway built inside of my armchair. Through there, I was transported to the kitchen and one of the maids escorted me to the dungeon to find you. My parents still think that I am in my room."_

_He chuckled "Wow, you sure know how to get what you want."_

_I laughed and replied "Yes, yes I do."_

_We were silent for awhile before I looked up and saw something flash in his eyes. "Come here. I need a kiss from my beautiful girl." He said as I was heading towards the door to leave._

_When we kissed, we kissed hard because we knew it might be the last time we could ever kiss again. I never wanted it to end, but finally he pulled back. We stared into each-other's eyes until Milo finally said "Tina, I need some sleep and so do you."_

_I frowned but did as he said. "Ok, goodnight Milo. I will try as hard as I can to make my father release you." I hesitated before I said it because I thought it would be too soon but I had to say it. "I love you."_

_The look in Milo's eyes said it all. It was full of love. "I'll love you until my heart stops beating. Goodnight Tina." My heart skipped a beat when he said that. As I was walking out, I blew him a kiss and winked then a guard closed the door behind me._

That was what had caused me to storm into the throne room surprising my Mother and Father. Before I could even get a word out Father yelled "Valentina Rose Schreave! What are you doing out of your room, young woman?!"

Finally I couldn't take it. "I'm here because you've imprisoned the man who saved me from being killed by some awful Eights. And because I love that man! He kind and sweet and would never do anything to hurt me." I yelled in return.

My Father looked at me and was about to say something when surprise filters onto his face. "Are you talking about the man that brought you to the palace?" he asked.

"Yes, Father, I am." I say and see surprise on his face but I can't hold back my words anymore. "I love him Father and I never want to see him hurt. He saved me from being killed more than once and all I ever did was say rude things to him. He risked his life for me and what do you do? You imprison him for being selfless! I love him Father, can't you see that! I would risk my life for his but he won't let me because he loves me as well. He told me. Father, believe me and let him go. please!"

Finally, my father sighs then looks at me. "Fine, I will see how he acts at Dinner tonight and if I approve of him then, and only then, will I allow him to court you. And what of his parents? They will be here for dinner as well if they know what is proper. All of these rules must be followed if you ever want to see him again. Understood?" he asked.

I made myself look as if I was contemplating it. I loved Milo and could not let him down. I had to do this to save his life. Finally I said "Deal. See you at dinner, Father."

**_(Oh look at me I'm a line break. I think I'll take a name. Billy Bob Jr it is!)_**

It was 5 minutes until dinner and Milo's parents still weren't here. I turned to him and asked "Where in tartarus are your parents?"

He smiled. "Nice godly reference. Believe me they'll be here in about 3… 2… 1…"

"Milo!" called a voice and I turned around to see his mother, Kate, walking towards us with his father, Henry, behind her. The moment Kate saw his face she got worried. "I told you, you should have come home earlier. Now you're all bruised. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Milo had the tendency to look sheepish. "I saved my beautiful girlfriend from getting killed and got us a dinner with Illea's monarchy. And besides, it's not like I actually feel any pain." That comment made me wonder, but I would talk to him about it later.

I heard a laugh and turned to see Milo's father, Henry, was laughing. "You are just like your Uncle James. Always charming the ladies. And what a pretty one you've charmed." Henry walked up to me, took my hand, and kissed it. "We have already met but I believe this is the official way to greet royalty. My name is Henry, and this is my wife Kate."

Kate smiled and curtsied. "Hello again, Tina."

All of a sudden, I heard a throat clear and turned around to see my Mother and Father standing behind us. "Hello, I take it you have already met my daughter. I am Maxon and this is my wife, Queen America."

I saw a faint smile of recognition on Kate's face before she could hide it. Mother saw it as well and said "I am guessing that you have associated the old country with my name." she said.

Milo's mother smiled and replied, "My parents remember the old America very well and have told me about it. They both miss it as well."

Mother smiled and said "Well, wont you tell me about it over dinner? I am, for one, starving."

I smile, look at Milo, and reach for his hand. He takes it and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips whispering, "This is going to be a fun dinner, isn't it?"

I lightly laugh. "Yes, it's going to be very entertaining."

I looked over in time to see Father sending Milo a glare and in turn Henry giving me a smile, mouthing "May the Odds Ever Be in Your Favor." I guessed that he was in to American literature.

**There it is! Chap 5. Im so sorry but I had to put that Hunger Games quote in there. Im currently reading the Hunger Games so I just had to!**

**Words in Story: 1,245**

**Total Word Count: 1,356**


End file.
